


Mina Meets the Rivals

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, High School, Modern Era, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Mina just wants to have a nice time playing sports but keeps running into the rival girlfriends.





	Mina Meets the Rivals

(For tumblr user the-demons-behind-your-smile)

 

Mina Carolina was new in town, searching for a school sport to join. She’d done some gymnastics in the past, so she started there first.

She got to the gym late. It was packed with girls listening to a small blonde girl speak. Mina walked in and sat on the floor with the other girls, silently observing the girl talking with a loud voice in front of them. _Small_ , Mina thought. But maybe a better word was “compact.” There was obviously a lot of power in the girl’s tiny frame, a lot of muscle underneath her tight white t-shirt. Her blue gym shorts were, well, short, and her hair was tied back in a messy bun.

“You will learn what pain is on this team,” the girl said. “Among other things, you will learn fundamentals, team spirit, and…” The girl paused and cut her ice blue eyes at Mina. “…Promptness.”

Yikes. Maybe Mina would try her hand at lacrosse instead.

 

The next day, Mina found lacrosse perhaps even more intimidating than gymnastics. At least she had showed up on time.

The team captain was named Mikasa. She wore a blue and white lacrosse uniform with a number one on the front and back. Ackerman. She looked like a nice girl. She also looked like she could tear Mina in half if she really wanted to.

“Hey, everyone,” Mikasa said. “I wanted to talk about expectations for the team this year. We’ll be doing a lot of conditioning. Last year we were sloppy. And we paid for it. This year, however, we will be running at least three miles per day, and you’d all better run weekends. Else I’ll find out. As for practices, four hours seems like…”

Mina sat through the speech in awe. Afterward, Mikasa approached her.

“You’re new here.”

“Yes. I’m looking for something to do,” Mina said. “I thought about gymnastics, but it might not be a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“I think the captain hates me.”

Mikasa laughed. “Who? Annie? That’s my girlfriend.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s okay,” Mikasa said. “She probably _does_ hate you.”

“Oh.”

“She’s difficult. So are you joining lacrosse?”

“Maybe not,” Mina said, setting her mind on badminton.

 

Mina waited until the day badminton practice began. The team captain, Hitch, introduced herself.

“Have you played before?”

“A little. At my old high school.”

“You good?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hmm,” Hitch said. “Well, you might be useful today if you at least know the rules. We need an unbiased person to referee for two of our varsity members. Their matches against each other get a little…heated.”

“I can do that. But who—”

“Annie! Mikasa!” Hitch called.

_Crap._

The two showed up, Annie boredly adjusting the strings on her racket while Mikasa twirled hers idly.

“You ready?” Annie said coldly, sparing a glance at Mikasa.

“Born ready,” Mikasa shrugged in a faux-nonchalance.

Mikasa served first, whipping her racket so expertly that the birdie blurred over the net. Mina was barely sure it had landed in. It all happened so fast.

Annie grunted when she missed, swinging her racket angrily in the air.

It felt like the game went on for hours, both of them getting equally heated whenever they made a mistake. The worst part was the outs that Mina could barely call.

“That was in. That was in, right, Mina?” Mikasa insisted.

“Uuh…”

“Absolutely not,” Annie said, staring daggers into Mikasa. “You hit it out.”

“Fuck you.”

“Never,” Annie said in a wry tone.

The game ended with an intense tiebreak. Annie barely won, with a birdie just barely hitting the back line. Annie pumped her fist silently, not giving any other hint of satisfaction.

Mikasa approached Annie as she was toweling off. “It was out. Mina called it wrong.”

“You’re just pissed you lost.”

“You’re just pissed you had to cheat.”

Their eyes bore into each other in a long, tense moment. Suddenly, Annie’s hands were on Mikasa’s face as she pulled her into a deep kiss. They separated for a second, each looking at the other will lust-filled eyes. Annie wound her hands in Mikasa’s hair. Mikasa’s hands went lower.

“I told you they get heated,” Hitch mumbled at Mina’s side.

Maybe Mina would try chess club instead.

 


End file.
